Something that looks like love
by Lillibet426
Summary: RATED M [Sharon/Andy] Maybe it was time she allowed herself to share her life with someone who truly wanted to be a part of it. Someone who cared for her. Maybe it was time she acknowledged the feeling she continued to push away... and perhaps, if she looked deep enough, she might discover something that looks like love. Fluff/smut


**Happy Friday everyone!**

**So I've taken time out of my very busy work schedule and penned this gooey, fluffy, smutty goodness of a fic. This is my contribution to the Major Crimes Support Group and dedicated to the beautiful people on Twitter who are helping me stay sane during the hiatus. Big kisses! **

**Lower than the Ground is my objective this weekend, but between my theatres opening nights and fundraising events, I can't promise that a new chapter will be out by Monday. But I will try my very hardest! **

**Now enough of all that, are you ready for some Sharon/Andy goodness?**

**My first Sharon/Andy smut/fluff piece - be kind :D**

**Have wonderful weekends!**

**Lillibet x**

* * *

Something that looks like love...

Something tickling her right shoulder woke her from a deep sleep. Something tightening around her waist made her eyes snap open. She gasped.

"It's ok," he whispered against her shoulder.

Sharon sighed but didn't fully relax. It had been a long time since she had had to share her bed and she found it was taking her some time to get used to.

"It's raining," he dropped a kiss on her shoulder and pulled her into his chest, their naked bodies settling into each other.

"It never rains in LA," she closed her eyes, willing herself to relax into his warmth.

"Well someone forgot to tell the weather," he said and she felt him smirk against her skin.

"Do you want breakfast?" She asked, trying to shuffle out of his arms and her bed.

"Not just yet," he pulled her back into him and turned her onto her back. He placed a tentative kiss on her nose and she rolled her eyes. He was being careful. She couldn't really blame him; she was often of an unpredictable nature the morning after. She had been known to throw him from her condo without so much as a quick good morning kiss. She had been known to push his loving hands away when they had made breakfast together. Sometimes even sneaking from her own home, a note explaining she'd had to leave early for a meeting. It wasn't that she was jaded with him, or even that she wanted rid of him; it was the feeling that she sometimes got when she was with him that put her on edge.

"You ok?" He asked, nuzzling her chin softly. She hummed in the back of her throat letting him know that she was both content and enjoying his attentions. "I er..." He brushed her collarbone with his lips. His hesitant voice made her frown and she looked down at him.

"Andy?"

"Do you mind if I get ready here?" He asked, resting his chin just above her breast and looking up at her. "I brought my stuff... we'll still take separate cars to work but I just... it means I can stay here longer." Sharon looked away from him, her eyes followed rivets of rain water running down her window. Her silence must have unsettled him because he buried his face into her neck and sighed. "If you want me to go home, you just have to say."

There was no pressure, no accusations in his voice, no anger or frustration. He was simply laying it out for her. He knew she liked the hard facts.

"When was the last time you shared a bathroom with someone?" She asked suddenly. Andy laughed, his breath tickling the skin on her neck.

"It's been a very long time," he murmured. "But I'm a fast learner." He lifted himself up onto his elbows and looked down at her. "I promise not to get in your way."

Sharon brushed her hand through Andy's hair. His warm eyes greeted her and she smiled up at him. "I know I'm difficult," she said after a moment. Andy tried to speak but she pressed her finger tips to his lips to silence him. "I know that this hasn't been what you expected..."

"I told you, I'm in no hurry. Whatever you are willing to give I'm happy with, if takes an entire year to get you in my apartment for the weekend then that's how long it takes. As long as we get there eventually, I'm willing to wait."

Sharon just stared at him for a moment while he busied himself with kissing each fingertip of the hand she had held up to silence him. She felt her stomach twisting in uncertainty. Andy was willing to wait for her, he was willing to go at her speed, he was willing to take a step back whenever she asked him. It should make her feel safe, but it didn't. Andy was committing to her. He was in it for the long run.

"And what if we never get there?" She asked, her fingers moving to his shoulders as he moved further on top of her.

"We will," he smiled.

"How do you know?" She asked, trying to resist smiling back at him.

"Because we're too stubborn to admit defeat," he laughed and Sharon tried to push him off her. "Not letting you go so easily," he buried his face into her chest, his lips teasing the skin between her breasts.

"Andy we have to get ready," she sighed, pushing her hands at his shoulders.

"Sharon," he stopped moving and looked up at her. "It's 6.30, we have an hour and a half to get ready. We're not going to be late." He watched her closely and Sharon looked down into his eyes. Again, there was no pressure, no anger or frustration. Just patient waiting. "I'd like to make love to you, here, now; I'd like to make you feel good. I'd like to share the morning with you. But if you want to start getting ready, then I'll kiss you and go start breakfast while you shower."

She was knew she was being selfish. It was always Andy that gave way to her. Always him to give her an out. He always made it easy for her, easy to push him away, easy to run, easy to ignore what she longed for.

"You got 10 seconds," he smirked and Sharon laughed. "10... 9... 8..."

"Are you serious?" She asked, looking at him.

"7... 6..." He nodded at her with a grin.

"And what if I don't answer?" She asked, teasingly.

"Then I'll go with the second option," he said against her skin. Another out. He was sparing her the hardship of turning him down. "5... 4..."

"Kiss me," she said suddenly. Andy paused, looking at her with questioning eyes. "Kiss me before I change my mind."

He was on her in a matter of seconds.

Andy was an intense lover. At first, his fire had filled her with panic but now, his passionate eyes and hungry hands only set alight her own blaze. Now, she welcomed him.

His mouth was on her neck; nipping and pulling on the delicate skin that they had both discovered made her whimper desperately. His hands were around her waist, keeping her secure to his chest while his lower body pushed its way between her legs. Sharon did the only thing she could do; she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held on.

"When does the kid get up?" Andy asked, his head moving down to the skin between her breasts. Sharon felt as if she'd been splashed with cold water.

"You want to talk about Rusty?" She asked, allowing Andy to continue the attention he was showing her flesh. "Now?"

"Just wondering how much time we have," he smirked up at her. Sharon watched him lower his mouth to her nipple, his tongue swirling around her areola, his eyes never leaving hers.

"He won't be up until I wake him," she said, unconsciously arching her back to push her breasts closer to him.

"Typical teenager," he grinned, lowering his mouth to close around her offered nipple.

"No more talking," she whispered, closing her eyes and focusing on the feelings coursing through her body.

Andy hummed with amusement against her sensitive flesh, sending a buzz through her chest. His hands moved around her hips and ran down her legs, teasing the inside of her thighs with his thumbs as he moved back up her body to her ribcage. His mouth was relentless on her nipples, dedicating an infuriating amount of time teasing each one into a tight nub. Sharon was enjoying it but she was eager to move on. She hooked her fingers under his chin and pulled him up to her face. His smirk was smug and she wanted nothing more to wipe it from his mouth. She brushed her lips across his, her tongue darting out before she nibbled on his lower lip. His mouth opened in response and she looked up into his eyes with a smirk.

"No teasing," he whispered hoarsely.

"You should heed your own warning," she said playfully as she helped him kick the covers off the bed.

"I thought you said no more talking," his eyes caught that glint he usually got when he knew he was winning. Sharon rolled her eyes and pulled his head down to hers, covering his lips with her own.

Andy's hands were on the move again. Sharon felt one move to her breast while the other travelled down across her stomach. His fingers brushed through the triangle of hair and hovered for a moment, just out of reach of where she wanted him. She broke away from his mouth with a gasp, her hips rising up off the mattress in the hopes that she might meet his hands somewhere on the way. Not one to leave her waiting, Andy trailed a finger through her sex. He pressed his thumb gently to the smooth flesh next to her clit and began rubbing small circles, just as he knew she liked.

It hadn't taken Andy very long to learn what made her body sing. They hadn't experienced the awkward clumsiness and longing to be deemed 'good in bed' they had worried about in their youth. What they had together was two people who wanted to please each other. They were willing to take the time to play and learn; experiment and discover. Words were very rarely needed; every need, every whim, every thought was communicated through touch and looks. Sharon wasn't sure if sex had become more enjoyable as she matured or if it was the man in her bed.

Andy's tongue trailed a line from her jaw to her ear and began to nibble gently on her lobe. Sharon shuddered. She brought her hands up to his back and stroked his skin with feather light touches, just as she knew he liked. She felt him squirm slightly as her hands began to move further south but he stopped her by pushing two fingers into her heat. She gasped, her hands clutching at the flesh on his sides.

"Andy," she breathed his name and buried her head into the pillow. Andy's mouth landed at the strong pulse at her neck and he kissed her skin thoroughly. The feeling of his hand between her legs, his fingers working her consistently, his mouth demanding on her skin, she felt overwhelmed. She placed her hands on his arms and pulled at him somewhat. Andy smiled and withdrew his hand from her, trailing it up her body and leaving smears of her wetness on their skin.

He settled himself on top of her body again. Sharon allowed him to gather her up in his arms and kiss her deeply. She sighed against him, her own hands moving down to rest at his hips. She could feel him hard against her hip and she wanted to touch him. To stroke at his velvet hardness, long slow strokes that she knew drove him crazy. Her hands moved toward their intended target but Andy shifted away from her. He pulled away from her lips and looked down at her and she understood that he didn't want that from her today.

Instead, Sharon lifted her legs and Andy took her offering. He hooked an arm around one of her legs while the other held her open for him to enter. Sharon closed her eyes when she felt him push inside and she let out a hum of pleasure. She felt Andy raining kisses on her face as he allowed her time to adjust to him being inside her.

"Beautiful," he whispered suddenly. Sharon opened her eyes to look at him and she smiled. She touched his face and pressed her lips to his, urging him forward by squeezing his hips between her thighs.

His strokes were slow and deliberate, the kind he used when he wanted to lose himself in her. He buried his face between her breasts and brought one hand up to tease a nipple. She covered his skin with kisses and he started to move a little faster.

Sharon let out a soft moan and unhooked the leg he held to lower it. She planted her feet firmly on the bed and began to tilt her hips up in time with his thrusts. Andy gave a grumble of appreciation and he leaned up to kiss her. They moved in time with each other as if they'd been lovers for years. She held onto his back as he continued to push into her, his lips brushing against hers with every thrust.

Sharon felt it in her stomach. The familiar coil tightening as sweat broke out across her flushed skin. She pressed a hand to her breast, massaging the soft mound with strong fingers. She watched Andy's eyes follow her hands movement, she smiled. She pinched her nipple tightly and circled her flesh again, offering it to him. He leaned forwarded onto his side, never losing his constant rhythm, his mouth latching onto her nipple. He put all his weight on one arm beside her head and with his free hand, he snaked his way down to where they were joined. His fingers landed either side of her clit and he started to rub gently. Sharon gasped, the coil in her stomach begging to be let loose.

Andy shifted above her again, he let go of her nipple and his face suddenly came into her sight line. She looked up into his eyes, they were dark and heavy. She knew he was close. His fingers pressed harder, pinching her clit between his digits. His thrusts quickened. Her hands wound their way around his neck and she continued tp thrust up to meet him, harder each time than the last.

The coil suddenly broke and Sharon found herself swimming in pleasure as wave after wave pulsed through her body. She clenched her eyes tightly and threw her head back, her body unable to keep up with his thrusts. She breathed out his name. Andy pressed kisses to her neck, his elbows now firmly planted beside her head as he continued to pound into her, seeking his own release. Finally coming back to herself, Sharon began to meet his thrusts again. She pressed her mouth to his ear and whispered encouragements, teasing his lobe with her teeth as he ground into her with a growl, spilling into her with each thrust.

The smell of sex hung in the air around them. Their breathing, hard and heavy, the only sound. Andy buried his face in her neck, collecting Sharon's liquefied body in his arms. She threaded her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck and pressed her cheek to his shoulder. This was one of her favourite moments. Basking in the aftermath; his heavy weight pinning her to the mattress, their sweat and fluids mixing together and beginning to cool in the air. The smells. The Silence.

But with the silence, Sharon found it difficult to switch off. Her mind began to use the quiet to think over the events of the morning. The familiar feeling was back and she fought the urge to run, to throw him from her bed and condo.

But she forced herself to take a deep breath, his smell filling her and she began to relax again. She smiled to herself at the thought.

Maybe it was time to let go.

Maybe it was time she allowed herself to share her life with someone who truly wanted to be a part of it. Someone who cared for her.

Maybe it was time she acknowledged the feeling she continued to push away... and perhaps, if she looked deep enough, she might discover something that looks like love.

"I could get used to this," she whispered after a moment. She felt Andy chuckle against her skin and he tightened his arms around her.

"Me too," he said, tangling his legs through hers.

Sharon pulled away slightly, pushing on his body so that he lifted himself up onto his elbows. He looked down at her with concern. She smiled at him to let him he didn't need to worry. "No, I meant... I could get used to this." She waved her hand around the room and to the bed. "To you being here." She looked back at him; their eyes met. "To us."

A smile slowly crept onto Andy's face, his eyes warm and understanding. His arms tightened around her waist again and he kissed her tenderly. "Me too."

* * *

**Thanks for reading - I'd love to hear your thoughts on this :D **

**And remember, I'm on twitter, livejournal and tumblr under the same pen name, come say hi! xxx**


End file.
